Animosity
by KitsuneFun
Summary: Draco Malfoy hated Harry Potter...at least that is what everyone else thinks including Harry, but he is about to learn their are passions stronger than hatred. HPDM slash.


To be honest this is my first DracoHarry story, so I am not sure how it will be received, but despite my newness to the fandom I hope you enjoy the story. I look forward to hearing everyone's comments regarding it. I don't have an editor for my stories at the moment so if there are any errors I apologize ahead of time.

This short story is AU and based around the time they are still at Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that honor is held by J. K. Rowling.

The animosity between Harry and Draco was like a tangible beast, slithering above their heads for everyone to see, hissing its ire and overall repugnance, for the two arguing wizards it surrounded. The conflict between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had reached a fevered pitch during Potion's class, because Harry was convinced Draco had turned his potion pink instead of purple on purpose, just so he could make the derogatory comment that he thought it matched Harry's personality perfectly. The following snickering amongst his Slytherin classmates, especially the knowing smirk from their leader, Malfoy, lead Harry to only one assumption, that Draco was commenting disdainfully about his sexual preference. Even though it had been clear amongst his peers for weeks that Harry was clearly straight and even had a doting girlfriend who was very satisfied with him sexually and he proceeded to tell Draco so.

Unfortunately this lead to another bout of comments about Harry's preferences which lead to Harry commenting about Draco maybe having some preferences of his own if he was so interested in Harry's actions, which the Gryffindor side approved of wholeheartedly by letting out their own hoots and hollers in Malfoy's direction. The rest of the class cheered on their actions, more than interested in a magical duel between the two, but Snape was not amused and decided to throw them both out of the room with the specific instructions to settle it on their own time which he followed with an uneven deduction of house points on both sides (only because of his preference for the Slytherin house).

Convinced that they needed to have this resolved once and for all, both Draco and Harry agreed to head off into an unused area of Hogwarts, sans friends who were still in their potions class at that time, because the two wanted to finally hash it out alone where they couldn't be interrupted.

Once alone, Draco proceeded to argue his point about Harry, by stating that Harry clearly wasn't pleasing anyone with his kisses if Ginny allowed herself to be surrounded by other boys that she didn't bother to shrug off, if she was so satisfied. This lead to Harry counter arguing, that he thought Draco was a prat that didn't know shit about girls and kissing in general if he thought Harry was so inept at it. Which Draco thought was stupid and stated with conviction to Harry's face that if he was so good at it then he should prove Draco wrong. This of course didn't end with an action that Draco expected. Even Harry was surprised by his own actions and would say so later, after the incident, convinced that it had been pride in his sexual prowess that had eventually caused the following unusual events.

Harry grabbed Draco by the back of the neck and kissed him, cutting him off mid-rant. Not that the blond was complaining, kissing Harry back fervently, after all this is what Draco had been secretly wanting and dreaming about since the moment he saw Harry enter Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for the first time. Unfortunately, being young and too proud for his own good, Draco had hoped that grandstanding about his family name would have impressed the other boy, so he was shocked when Harry chose to ignore him. In fact, Draco had thought it was a fluke and when he had seen Harry again, finding out that he was 'the boy who lived' had seemed mute to his interest, he had attempted to hold out his hand desiring nothing more than for the other boy to take it, only to have his hopes dashed when Harry turned him down flat and all because of a stupid Ron Weasley's feelings.

However he had won against them all in the end, after all Harry was kissing Draco and not that stupid redheaded twat of a girlfriend, Harry had. Draco moaned appreciatively into the kiss, enjoying the warm lips rubbing deliciously against his, "Mmm Har…" apparently; Draco learned quickly, that his crush preferred him to remain quiet when Harry preceded to thrust his tongue deep into Draco's mouth to silence him, bringing their slippery muscles together and into a sensuous dance that made Draco's knees weaken and knock together slightly. Not that Draco was a girl or anything, but he could definitely see the benefits of kissing someone this intensely, and he secretly envied the Weaslette's past snogging time with Harry.

That wasn't where it lasted either, because Harry, caught up in the passion of the moment, moved his other hand to grasp at Draco's lower waist pulling them flush together, which made Draco gasp when he felt Harry's burgeoning erection rubbing against his.

'Oh God, he wants me, he really wants me,' Draco practically screamed inside his head in excited triumph, because he couldn't exactly move to open his mouth at all thanks to the way Harry was conveniently occupying it.

Daring to go a step further, Draco brought up his hands, that till then had been awkwardly hanging at his sides in shock, and brought them up to wrap around Harry's neck, where he proceeded to pull the shorter boy closer so that he could feel more of his love's body. 'Love…' Draco mentally winced, he would have to remember to keep that word silent for now since it would probably make Harry stop kissing him altogether if he knew how much Draco actually obsessed about him.

The kissing however only lasted as long as they could hold their breath, and to Draco's disappointment (because he would have gladly accepted asphyxiation if it meant kissing Harry longer) Harry pulled away far enough to gasp loudly and pant, greedily inhaling what air he could, "Fuck!"

"Oh yes please," Draco mumbled dazedly, not really realizing that Harry hadn't actually meant the word, fuck, as a question.

Harry's beautiful green eyes seemed to blink in confusion, and an amused little tilt to his mouth appeared in response to Draco's statement, that made Draco lean closer eagerly wanting to suck at the lovely bit of flesh that was red and glistening from their last kiss.

Sensing Draco's mindset, Harry finally let out a chuckle as he pulled Draco close again, but this time only to press their forehead's together a moment before pulling away, which Draco didn't mind, but he was wondering why they weren't kissing more which was vastly more enjoyable and lead to more interesting topics like a lack of clothes and maybe his penis saying hello to Harry's glory hole.

"As much as that notion is intriguing Malfoy," he let out a little sigh after saying Draco's last name which only made certain appendages in his boxers tingle excitedly, despite the fact that an inner portion of his mind, that wasn't practically delirious due to kissing, was thinking about it being a bad sign, which to Draco's current outlook was dense because why would Harry kiss him so passionately if he didn't have any feels or intentions of wanting to do more with Draco?

Unmindful of Draco's inner thoughts, Harry continued, "I can't do this…"

"This?" Draco managed to squeak out since he found his mouth was feeling oddly tight all of a sudden.

"Yes 'this'," Harry gestured towards the both of them as though it should be obvious to Draco what they hell he was saying.

All Draco could feel however was confusion, because how does mutually agreeable and passionate kissing lead to nothing, but more kissing. His brow actually crinkled in response to Harry's weird reasoning, and Draco was tempted to grab the annoyingly stubborn, but hot Gryffindor and take him to the nearest available room where he could promptly shag him into submission.

"Malfoy," Harry let out another one of those damnable sighs, which were really starting to piss Draco off, "I have a girlfriend and we aren't exactly friends…"

Excuses, it all just sounded like dim-witted thoughts to Draco, after all a Girlfriend didn't mean the end of the world because it wasn't like they were married, off-limits or even engaged, and friendship had never been what Draco had wanted from Harry in the first place because talking instead of kissing, shagging, more kissing and more shagging was completely overrated.

Draco opened his mouth to say so, but Harry interrupted him a third time by continuing to talk about his stupid reasons about why Draco and him couldn't be world-class snoggers by now.

"This can't work Malfoy because I don't exactly like you…"

It was Draco's turn to interrupt this time, "Like me?" he practically snarled out, because he was beyond frustrated at this point by Harry's stupid wayward thought processes, "Practically shoving your tongue down my throat isn't exactly loathing."

As if to emphasis his point, Draco grabbed hold of Harry this time and pulled him into an aggressive possessive kiss, that Harry not only participated in but reciprocated, something that gave no doubt to the legitimacy of Draco's claims and made both boys pant forcefully when they pulled away a second time.

"Tell me again that you didn't enjoy that!" Draco growled, thinking that maybe the cavemen where right about using a club to knock some sense into their mates, and he was silently contemplating a way to find one on his next outing to Hogsmeade when Harry finally responded.

"I…" Harry licked his lips nervously which only drew Draco's eyes heatedly to that slippery appendage, "damn…" he fidgeted a bit on his feet which Draco thought was rather cute, but he was waiting for the ignoramus to finally admit he felt more than what he was saying, so Draco thought it prudent not to say anything at the moment, "I don't know what to say…" Harry finally muttered while rubbing a hand through his hair, upsetting the wavy awkward mass a bit more in the process.

"I do," Draco said confidently, which seemed to both intrigue and piss off Harry a bit, if the wrinkling of his brow was any indication, "Your letting your stupid Gryffindor ideals get in the way of something good, would it hurt you to be a little bit Slytherin?"

Harry's mouth tilted a bit in amusement at that, which made Draco curious, because his phrase wasn't exactly praising Harry's house.

"Funny story that…" Harry started before looking around, as though he was expecting someone to interrupt them at this time of day in the corridor's of Hogwarts, when everyone was probably in class by now, and wouldn't be in this section of the first place because their were no classes or common rooms nearby, it was the reason both he and Harry had chosen to speak here in the first place.

"No one knows this, but when the Sorting Hat was placed on my head, it had actually considered placing me in Slytherin until I had intervened by saying I would prefer to be in Gryffindor… actually," he let out a tight-sounding laugh, "It tried to convince me otherwise, but I wasn't going to be deterred from what I wanted so I got Gryffindor."

Draco's eyes blinked once then twice (ok maybe a few times more) at hearing Harry's confession before he reacted, "You mean I could have been potentially shagging you by now!"

Ok, that might not have been the best phrase Draco had ever made or the smartest, if the look of anger suffusing Harry's face at that moment was any indication.

"Shagging!" Harry pushed at Draco with both hands and into the nearest wall, before placing both hands on either side of his head and leaning close with a sneer on his face that would make any Malfoy proud, which oddly turned on Draco even more and he briefly wondered if 'now' was the prudent time to mention it, "Is that all you want?"

"No," Draco grabbed hold of Harry's face with both hands and pulled him close, despite the other boy's objections, and kissed him softly on the mouth before pulling away, "If all I wanted was to shag you, I would have given up the moment you snubbed me on the bus that first time we were introduced to each other on the Hogwarts Express.

It was Harry's turn to blink a bit, which was really cute, and made Draco want to nibble at the corner of his adorable eyelids, but he held in the provocation because he wanted Harry to believe him, that he wanted more from their relationship other than sex (not that sex wasn't a bonus in any good relationship) a lot more.

Those beautiful green eyes of Harry's, closed briefly, and he let out that little annoying sigh of his again, but at least this time it sounded softer almost resigned, at least Draco hoped it was, "To be honest, whatever 'this' is that is happening between us is confusing the hell out of me because I have never entertained the idea of kissing another bloke before since I always assumed I liked girls…especially Ginny," those green eyes peered up at Draco beseechingly as though hoping that Draco would understand and let him loose before their relationship changed everything Harry knew and was comfortable with.

"Does she make you tremble and suck in you breath when she enters the room," Harry's eyes widened comically at the comment, but Draco wasn't finished, he had to make the idiot understand where he was coming from, "Do you search out her face when you take meals in hopes that you get to see her smile because it makes your day brighter just seeing that look on her face," he heard Harry's breath catch a little and found himself rubbing a soft line into the other boy's soft cheek with the palm of his hand as he continued, "Does it make you jealous that all her attention is on others and not you because of a stupid comment you wish you could have taken back when you were little," Draco leaned in an rubbed his nose against the side of Harry's face where a wispy piece of hair fell just before his ear, "Does she make your stomach clench and ache whenever you face each other and trade malicious comments because you would rather say only good things, but it's the only way it will grab her attention so you don't say anything to change it even though you have wished never to do so in the first place because you love her."

Draco hadn't really wanted to admit that last 'love' part, because it was the surest thing to say that would cause Harry to pull away, except the shorter boy didn't and was in fact shivering a bit in Draco's embrace like he was scared, though Draco hadn't the feinted idea why the other boy would be unless it was to admit to something that he had been denying till that point.

"No…" Harry managed to say, and it sounded almost guttural, like he had a hard time pushing it past his lips, "She never did," he turned his head to look deeply into Draco's eyes as though he was searching for answers silently, "You?"

Draco let out a pained smirk, knowing this was the time to admit anything, and he was tired of holding back, "That has always been me, Harry," he pressed his forehead against the other boy's and closed his eyes, inhaling Harry's sweet scent that was like a mixture of peppermints and lemon-drops, "I would gladly give up everything that is me to be with you," he heard a sharp intake of breath and assumed it had been Harry's, but it sounded farther away. Opening his eyes, Draco was stunned to see the Mudblood and Weaslette staring at them both in alarm. He started to pull away from Harry before the other boy did so, hoping that it wouldn't hurt more than it did already when Harry chose to leave him again for his girlfriend.

Instead he was surprised to hear Harry speak and see that the other boy hadn't moved other than to bring Draco close to him again, "I'm sorry Ginny."

"Harry?" there was clearly a lot of confusion in that one word coming from the Weaslette, but Draco didn't care because he was too focused on Harry's words that were a shock to him.

Harry didn't turn to look at her, and continued to stare the entire time at Draco face as he continued, "But me and Draco are going to be dating." There was no past-tense to the phrase, and it wasn't said in a way that it could be misunderstood as meaning anything else that what it was, "so I can't be with you anymore."

Draco could hear the Weaslette let out a pained sob in reaction and despite the pull Harry's eyes had on him, he wanted to see what the other girl would do, so he turned to look curiously in her direction only to see her streaking down the hallway, and a fuming Mudblood glaring venomously in his direction.

"Harry you can't mean that!" Hermione, aka the Mudblood, had always been very forward when it came to her disgust of Draco.

"I'm sorry," Draco's head practically whipped back in response to those words, expecting Harry to change his mind because of what his friend thought, but Harry was clearly starring at him with an emotion that wasn't regret or sorry directed towards Draco, it actually wasn't even clear to Draco what it was because Harry didn't seem to be giving him any clues about what he was thinking in relation to the situation, "Hermione, but I think…" Harry paused a bit as though rethinking his words, "Actually I know this is the right decision… I never felt this way regarding Ginny."

"What disgust?" the Mudblood's contempt seemed to be focusing a little too much on Harry, which wasn't fair to her friend, but she also didn't seem to understand her friend's feelings at the moment either, "Because you have always hated each other…or was all that animosity really flirting?"

The last comment the Mudblood had said was meant clearly to be sarcastic, but Harry apparently misheard, which might have been due to the fact that he still wasn't looking in her direction and seemed to be expecting something by watching Draco's face so intently, "I really think it was."

The Mudblood let out a gasp of shock, "Are you insane…no he must have cast some spell on you," their was a sharp slap of skin touching skin, as she pressed her fist against her palm, as though she had just realized something extraordinarily clever, which probably wasn't the truth, but it wasn't like she was willing to listen to the contrary either, "That's it he has to have put a spell on you to make you think you love him instead of loathing him and he is going to use it to humiliate you like he always tries to do… either that or he is using it as a way to capture you for Voldemort."

Clearly the Mudblood wasn't as smart as she looked, either that or the mental capacity of the other Weasley, she was dating was rubbing off on her. It seemed Harry might have thought so too because he finally brought his attention around to her, and it was clear that he was beyond irritated, "I can't believe you would think that Hermione, you know there is no way Draco could influence my heart with black magic unless the feelings had already been there in the first place, you know that better than anyone or do you forget what happened that one time with Ron."

A dark blush seemed to overtake the Mudblood's face, and it made Draco temporarily curious to know what she had attempted to do to her current boyfriend in the past that was so bad and had evidently gone wrong because it had been attempted to command someone's feelings, which obviously hadn't worked if her face was any indication. She seemed to be thinking over Harry's words, based on that comment, but it didn't seem to penetrate too deeply into her thoughts because she plainly didn't want to believe the truth even though she was being faced with it, "It has to be that Harry because the alternative just doesn't make sense… if it did then," and she seemed sorrowful for a moment, "then maybe I don't know you as well as I thought I did and perhaps I shouldn't be friends with you?" She had said it with the intent that Harry would finally see reason with her words, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

The remark made Harry's body freeze next to him, and Draco momentarily assumed Harry would definitely reject him now, more than any time before, "No," but he was proved wrong, yet again, by the conviction in his love's voice, "I suppose we shouldn't then because if you can't accept me for who I am despite who it is that I am dating then maybe we shouldn't be friends after all."

It was the last straw that broke the Mudblood's proverbial back because she suddenly turned on her heel and ran off in the same direction as Ginny. Draco was afraid to look up from viewing her exit, since he didn't want to see regret on Harry's face due to his friend's actions.

Draco shouldn't have been worried because it seemed that Harry was too incensed for that, "I can't believe Hermione of all people…" he shook his head briefly with a sad look on his face to back it up, "I would have thought she of anyone, including Ron, wouldn't have cared about what happened in the past like that."

Draco didn't want to be the instigator of Harry's falling out with one of his best friends, even if the best friend was being an uncompromising bitch, "You can go after her and forget this ever happened," it was probably the most unselfish thing Draco had ever said, and he regretted saying it the moment it was spouted even though it would make Harry happy to hear it because it would let him off the hook.

"Are you insane," Harry was certainly looking at Draco like he thought it was true, and maybe Draco was a little because it certainly explained all the events that had happened between him and Harry prior to now.

"Maybe more than a little," Draco said with a self-defeating shrug.

Harry actually laughed, it was really…obnoxious to Draco, who would normally have loved the sound if it hadn't been directed at him, "Thanks," he muttered feeling anything but.

"No…" Harry let out another chuckle, gripping at his stomach as though it actually hurt to laugh that much, which didn't exactly assuage any of Draco's feelings at the moment, "Its just… ah Merlin, I can't believe I am about to say this, but that was about the cutest thing I have ever heard."

'Cute?' Draco didn't hide the annoyed expression on his face at that word, out-loud he stated, "Malfoy men are not cute, we are manly intelligent men with connections throughout the wizarding word, the cream of the pure blooded crock, My ancestors…"

Apparently Harry decided he liked his silencing technique for Draco and had promptly starting kissing him again to show Draco that he might just like it too. It didn't last as long as the first kiss, but that may have been because Harry was learning that kissing Draco was dangerous due to lack of oxygen and had taken to only doing it at shorter intervals, "I get your point though I am not about to renege it Draco because I think its cute that your willing to dismiss your own feelings if it makes me happy… I have never had anyone do that before and I find I like it a lot."

"Really…wait did you just call me Draco, don't you think that's a little presump…" and Harry promptly shut him up again, Draco would have to remind himself in the future to try different ways to get Harry to shut him up some more, preferably near a bedroom, because it was really fun.


End file.
